


Kremzeek！

by 95_BUG



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, sg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 在正邪相反的世界中，正义的威震天遭到袭击，落入了邪恶的擎天柱的手中





	Kremzeek！

“那么现在有一个坏消息和一个好消息，你要先听哪一个？”  
“现在这种情况我想我该听听好消息。”  
“好吧，好消息是你的那位尖叫鬼守住了你们的基地，我的人撤退只是时间问题。”  
了不起的红蜘蛛！  
“那坏消息呢？”  
猩红的光学镜闪烁起令人不安的光芒，紫色的暴君恶劣地在雪白机体的胸甲上留下一道划痕。  
“你还在我手上呀，教～授～”  
哦，没什么能比这更糟的了。

这完全是场卑鄙的偷袭，连阴谋都称不上。  
不过想独自飞行散散芯，却被暗枪打伤了机翼，虽说不严重，但也足够一架不设防的飞机掉下来了。等到威震天重新上线，发现自己已经变了型，被困在一个陌生的房间里，和擎天柱一起。

“即使你消灭了我，赛博坦也不会被你奴役！还有千千万万的霸天虎会阻止你的野心！”  
“是，对，没错，”擎天柱捂住他的天线，装出一副头疼的模样，“你的这番陈腔滥调听得我音频接收器都快短路了。”  
“事实就是那样。”  
擎天柱怪腔怪调地哼了两声，显然对威震天的说教不买账。  
“你我都知道，战争总有一天会结束，但不会是今天。”  
紫色的机体围着威震天踱步，他装备的那些致命武器让温和的教授不得不视线紧跟着他，时刻提防着他。但对方并没有冲着他的余烬来上一炮，而是一把把他推倒在地上，然后跨坐在他的机体上。  
“既然今天用不着你死我活，你觉得我们给这场战争来一段无关痛痒的小插曲怎么样？”  
擎天柱的脸凑得近极了，威震天都能看到他光学镜头聚焦的样子。  
“你要干什么？”  
“不知道，你有什么建议？”  
“你从我身上下去，然后打开门让我飞走怎么样？”  
“哈，哈，哈，有趣，不过驳回。”  
威震天简直想咬他，但除了擎天柱的战斗面罩他什么也咬不到。  
“那我造一个虫洞再把你扔进去看看你从哪里出来听上去如何？”  
擎天柱敲了敲威震天的脑袋，“我以为你是教数学的。”  
威震天并不比擎天柱弱，或许后者改造升级了机体，装备着全赛博坦最精良最致命的武器，但他和威震天本身并不是战士，更何况他原本甚至不是军品，所以单就机体本身而言威震天是胜于擎天柱的。只可惜他的本性不会让他冲着几乎趴在他身上的擎天柱放黑枪，所以眼下这种情况他逃出去的可能性实在微乎其微。  
雪白的机体处理器在飞快运转，盘算他如何摆脱困境和霸天虎们回合，擎天柱也在思考，但他所想和威震天脑子里的完全牛马不相及。  
“我亲爱的老朋友……”擎天柱悠悠然开口，声音听着还有那么点儿正派，“你的对接设备多久没用过了？”  
回应他的是“嗡”的一声，威震天重启了。  
他是在提出对接邀请吗？真正正派的TF面部装甲开始升温，数据乱成一团。  
“你逻辑线路打结了吗？我们是敌人！”  
威震天惊慌地掰了下对方的天线，成功换来一声惨叫。  
“炉渣！”紫色的暴君暴躁地揉着自己惨遭虐待的天线，清洗液直掉，“该回炉的老学究！”  
看擎天柱疼得好比自己磕了机翼，威震天忽然芯生可怜，不过他不觉得自己有什么错。  
“不管你脑袋里在想什么，你先让我站起来，我愿意和你谈谈。”  
“不可能！”擎天柱断然回绝，“我想得到我一定会得到！”  
这简直和一个幼生体没什么两样。威震天有过对付一群和他争论学术问题或是想法设法逃避他留的作业的孩子的经历，但叫他们“孩子”并不意味他们真的孩子，他们多少也有点儿成年TF的自觉，可对于擎天柱……他十分怀疑他有没有那份自觉。  
最终威震天做出让步，毕竟狭小空间里他和全副武装的擎天柱对抗胜算不那么理想。  
“至少让我坐起来。”  
擎天柱恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后“宽宏大量”地同意了。  
舒展了一下机翼，摆出谈判的架势:“擎天柱，汽车人的领袖，你有什么要求？”  
“给我看你的管子。”  
蓝色的光学镜不自然地闪了下。  
“驳回。”  
“你最好同意，”擎天柱威胁性地敲了敲威震天的胸甲，“不然我就把你的余烬挖出来摆在床头当装饰。”  
威震天用沉默掩饰他的尴尬，他有理由相信擎天柱从一个小小的档案管理员升级成现在的破坏帝肯定是少安装了什么补丁，比如羞耻。  
犹豫半晌，威震天还是让他的老对手如愿以偿了。  
暴君满意地哼了一声，他低下头去打量，还用手指戳了戳。威震天别开了头，他可还知道羞耻是什么。  
他感觉到一双手在抚摸他的输出管，指腹沿着管身的纹路摩挲，有时会恶作剧般抠弄输出管顶端的小口。  
如果这双手的主人不是一辆紫色重卡，而且这辆重卡的名字不叫擎天柱的话，善良的教授是丝毫不介意这种事情发生的。  
当那双手离开时，威震天稍稍松了口气，但随着细小的“咔哒”一声响，坐在他身上的机体整个移动使他警觉地回过了头。  
进入他的光学镜的影像没什么特别，还是那个熟悉的紫色TF，胸口玻璃的碎纹都没丁点儿变化。唯一不同的是……  
他把战斗面罩收起来了。  
没有獠牙，没有锈迹，那只是一张完全正常的赛博坦人的脸而已。  
威震天就这么直直盯着他的脸看，蓝色的光学镜像是被固定的监视器一样毫无忌惮地看着，几乎惹恼了擎天柱，他一把捂住了蓝得让他芯烦的光学镜。  
“炉渣！有什么好看的？我脸上有东西？”  
“不是，”威震天为他的行为感到抱歉，那确实有些无礼，他安慰性摸了摸擎天柱的脸颊，就像对一个幼生体那样，“只是觉得你的脸比我想象的……要可爱多了。”  
幸亏他光学镜被捂着，不然他就能看到破坏帝的表情是多么丰富了。  
出乎意料的是擎天柱并没有发表什么评论，他重新握住威震天的输出管，机体退到他的两腿之间，近距离地打量它，然后带着威震天能想象到的最恶劣的笑容低头舔了一下出口。  
“你在干什么？！”  
“看不出来吗？”擎天柱坏笑着亲了下那根管子，“我正打算来一个让你终生难忘的口活呢。”  
不等对方抗议，擎天柱肆无忌惮地将输出管的顶端含入口中，舌头碾压着出口，刺激得它逐渐挺立起来，尽管威震天本人不喜欢这样的发展。  
玩弄了一会儿，擎天柱张开嘴，舔舐管身，然后重新含入。电解液覆盖住在输出管表面，让他很轻易就含得更深。  
威震天本打算关闭自己的光学镜，但他却无法挪开自己的视线。他的机体在升温，机翼在颤抖，腹部聚集起来的热量无论散热器怎样运转也无法驱散。他被包裹的管身十分敏感，传感器一五一十地反馈着湿热的感觉，简直令人窒息。或许这真会像擎天柱说的，一个永生难忘的口活。威震天看着他，光学镜的红光似乎都温顺起来。或许擎天柱的技术不是出类拔萃的，威震天勉强地集中一点儿精神思考这个问题，不过，想想看，擎天柱屈尊做这种事可真够疯狂的。  
他可是擎天柱啊。  
显然教授忘了擎天柱老早就把羞耻感当病毒给删了，当他游神思考那个小问题射了对方一嘴对接液的时候擎天柱可没有半点儿难为情。他像品尝高纯一样咽下那些对接液，残留在嘴角的和输出管上的他也不放过，全部缓慢又细致地舔干净。  
他重新坐在威震天身上，接口隔着对接面板摩擦他依然硬挺的输出管。  
暴君拇指抹过自己的嘴唇，伪装的失望难掩背后满满的恶意:“我还以为……教授你的对接液味道会不同呢。”  
博学的教授面部装甲过热，等他急忙降温到正常值才反应过来这位高高在上的暴君对关于他的脸“可爱”的描述是多么耿耿于怀。威震天不得不双手捂住自己的脸以掩盖自己芯里的五味杂陈。  
“如果你是我的学生我一定要让你挂科。”  
教授小声嘟囔着，但这躲不过破坏帝敏锐的音频接收器，他拿开威震天的手，凑近到快要撞到他的鼻尖。  
“怎么了？我有什么做的不对的吗，教授？”  
擎天柱说出“教授”这个词的语气令威震天不安，他或许表情看上去像学生一般诚恳，但他的恼怒可是一点儿没有掩盖。毕竟被否定是他最受不了的事。  
“哦……”威震天快速组织语言，激怒对方不是什么好的选择，“你……你应该按步骤来。”  
“步骤？”  
“正常情况下，没人会一见面就……送上一个口活的。”  
“哈~”  
擎天柱坐回去抱起双臂，对威震天胡扯的话有了兴趣。  
“那我想请教一下，‘正常’的步骤是什么呢？你愿意教教我吗教授？”  
“呃……首先……”威震天在他的数据库里检索拆卸的内容，他悲伤地发现他竟然正直到拆卸片都没看过，而他经历过的为数不多的几次也只能用“普通”来形容，于是他决定即兴发挥。  
“首先把你的武器卸掉。”  
擎天柱警觉地打量了上下打量了威震天一会儿，哼了一声然后照做了。那些充满威胁的武器被他一件一件卸下丢到一旁。  
“还有护甲。”  
“不要要求太多。”暴君警告道，双臂环抱表示反对。  
雪白的飞行器耸耸肩，一脸无辜：“这只是基础。”  
威震天发誓他听到了擎天柱碾磨牙齿的声音，他是绝对不会容忍自己的能力受到质疑的，尽管不情愿，他还是卸下了各处的护甲。  
威胁解除，威震天想他要不要偷袭擎天柱然后逃走，但对方不耐烦又好奇的样子让他莫名其妙涌起教师的责任感。  
他捧起对方那张正常，此时甚至看上去无害的脸，拇指摩挲着他的脸颊，轻轻亲吻他红色的光学镜和他的额头。擎天柱对他的举动感到不解，似乎这些温柔而亲密的小动作对他来说是陌生的，这让威震天芯里有种异样的感觉。然后他吻上擎天柱鲜少露出的嘴唇，对于暴君的嘴唇和舌头如此的柔软威震天表示惊异。  
一个温和的吻总会是拆卸的美好开端，威震天是这么认为的，但似乎擎天柱持反对意见，他清楚地感受到他身上的机体正在抑制不住地颤抖。他放开擎天柱，以他该有的关心审视对方：他的面部装甲温度明显升高，机体在颤抖，发声器发出不规律的呜咽声。  
他这是中病毒了吗？威震天想，但他们还没有对接，而且即使对接了威震天也可以保证他的机体没有任何病毒；还是说……他害羞了？  
这个想法一出就被他的逻辑线路否定了，但他就是忍不住这么想，这个残暴的TF卸掉他的武器和装甲，丝毫不为他吸了死对头的输出管感到耻辱，却因为一个简单的亲吻而害羞了，这似乎……有些可爱？  
不过事实证明威震天想多了，他刚对紫色的TF萌生一点儿好感，对方就用刺耳的笑声敲打了他的处理器。  
“你的课程真是出人意料！”擎天柱笑得天线都在抖，“你竟然亲了我！哦哦，我知道了，数据板上是这么写的对吗？哈哈哈哈威震天，你的燃料泵生锈了吧？我嘴巴里可还有你的对接液哎？”  
威震天的光学镜聚焦到最小，但擎天柱还没停止他的嘲笑：“哈哈哈，你觉得自己的味道怎么样呢我的教授？哈哈哈哈~”  
“擎天柱！”  
威震天抓住大笑的TF的肩膀，试图阻止他，到他还是大笑不止，对于这种公然蔑视教师权威的行为即使温和如威震天也不能容忍，他捏住擎天柱脆弱的天线给了他一个称得上粗暴的吻。  
“我警告你不许再碰我的天线！”  
“我给你些忠告，”威震天揽住擎天柱的腰，让他的腹部紧贴自己的，“当你是一个民品又没有武器的时候，不要和全副武装的军品发生正面冲突。”  
擎天柱安静下来，他散热器排出的热气令人战栗，他审视着威震天，他清楚自己没有武器战胜对方近乎空想，无论耐力还是速度，军品相较民品都具有先天的优势。但这不意味他会畏惧军品，哪怕那是威震天。  
“那就拿出点军品的样子，”擎天柱凑到威震天的头雕旁，紧贴他的音频接收器，“狠狠地来拆我啊。”  
他挑衅般打开自己的对接面板，用保护叶尚未张开的接口摩擦着热度未消的输出管，他握住对方的手，指引他去触碰自己的接口。  
霸天虎的领袖绝不会为此退缩，他或许无法对这无礼的暴君芯生爱意，但他认为好好拆他一顿是非常有必要的。他用手掌托住擎天柱的臀部，手指探进接口，迫使保护叶向内收缩，指腹按压着接口内壁的传感器。  
随着他的深入，擎天柱的对接设备被激活，开始分泌出润滑液为接下来的对接做准备。那些粘滑的液体顺着威震天的手指流淌到他的机体上，给他雪白的涂漆留下暧昧的水痕。他探进更多手指去撑开狭小的接口，他发现擎天柱的里面青涩的和幼生体一般，就好像他的接口从未被使用过。  
但这怎么可能呢？威震天自嘲地想，这个连羞耻是什么都不知道的TF连面对他的敌人都能毫不犹豫地张开双腿，他的接口恐怕早就被无数根管子享用过了。  
擎天柱倚在威震天身上舒服地哼着，待他的接口被充分扩张，威震天抽出他的手指，他看了一眼附着在手指上的液体，将它抹在了擎天柱胸前破碎的车窗上。他输出管的顶端在湿润的接口外画圈，润滑液带来丝丝凉意。保护叶一张一合，在威震天进去时被向内压折，他一点点顶进去，接口内壁的传感器被逐一激活。这些传感器天生的特别敏感，当他们被挤过，被碾压，擎天柱情不自禁发出满足的叹息。  
当暴君沉溺于欲望失了警惕时，威震天轻易压倒了他，原本跨坐在他身上的擎天柱背部贴合住金属的地面，双腿被高高抬起，分开到他的齿轮吱吱作响的程度。他为此爆发了瞬间的怒火，但那转瞬即逝，随着威震天更深的进入，擎天柱很快有被淹没在对接的快感之中。  
威震天加快了速度，这似乎让擎天柱感到疼痛，但他并未制止，而是放纵对方继续他的侵略。冷却液开始溢出，保证机体不会过热，次级燃料箱收到对接信息，那种对对接液的渴望让擎天柱的小腹涌起一股舒服温热的电流。当他的管子被握住时，他扬起头，脆弱的颈部管线暴露在外，敏感的天线颤抖着，温和的电流经过他的发声器，使他发出慵懒的哼声。  
擎天柱的散热器平稳运转，发出的声音像无形的爱抚般在威震天音频接收器边挑逗他，他带着小小的恶意抚弄擎天柱车窗玻璃上的小雨刷，掰起那可爱的小东西，在它与车窗连接的部分送上一吻，而后他便感受到握在手里的那根输出管的硬度。这让威震天感到新奇，他或许懂得重卡的构造，但这样“亲密”的触碰是第一次，对他而言，眼前的机体的一切都是充满美好的未知的。  
当威震天试图打开擎天柱的胸甲，看看在茶色车窗玻璃下是什么样的构造时对方捂住里自己的胸口。  
“做你该做的，但别越界！”  
擎天柱以少有的严肃口吻警告他，威震天这才意识到自己的意图多么失礼。对接是一回事，但打开对方的胸甲基本就是在暗示融合，那和享乐不同，是一种关系的确立，添了纯粹又圣洁的感情在里面的行为。  
至少霸天虎是这么理解的，威震天不知道汽车人都怎么想。  
汽车人是残忍的，是邪恶的，是纵欲的，按照威震天的理解，只要能得到快感，他们是不会在意自己的机体被做了什么的，就比如擎天柱不会在意，甚至会要求他的死对头拆他。  
可是他却对彼此融合如此警惕。  
威震天忽然好奇擎天柱是否和哪个TF融合过，是否有哪个TF见过这位暴君的余烬，那个邪恶的生命本源，和他的余烬散发同样的光芒吗？  
教授思考着，但他的思考在他顶到擎天柱机体深处某个部位时中断了。  
“你……你是第一次对接吗？”  
“开什么玩笑，”暴君鄙夷地看着压着他的军品，“我可从来都是拆TF的那个，你觉得会有TF在没有我允许的情况下胆敢把管子插到我的接口里？”  
“哦……”威震天机体的某个部位发出蜂鸣声，他的处理器被这条信息冲击的差点烧掉。  
同时，次级燃料箱彻底向他敞开，对接液灌进空荡荡的容器之中，在尚未料到的瞬间接受能量的擎天柱似乎正准备为威震天不切实际的关于他曾被拆过的猜想的对他口诛一番，但那些不堪入耳的话都变成了他的尖叫，背部紫色的涂漆刮蹭在地板上，肩上绿色的车灯不停地闪烁。当一部分对接液从次级燃料箱连接的管线流入擎天柱的机体，支持他的系统运行时，暴君毫无顾忌地释放在了威震天的手里。  
看着自己手上黏着的液体，威震天有点儿不知所措，事实上从他得知自己是第一个拆了擎天柱的TF起他就不知所措了。  
“啊……对不起……”  
“嗯？”暴君从喘息中抬眼看威震天，他猩红的光学镜里满是兴奋，“你有什么可道歉的？”  
擎天柱说出一个问句，可听上去更像是赞赏。他坐起身，握住威震天被弄湿的手，含住他的手指，吮吸着，末了在他的掌心落下一吻。  
对于威震天来说，对接是一回事，但终结别的TF处机身份就是另一回事了，那种事应该和自己信赖的或者爱慕的对象来做，可对于擎天柱来说他显然两者都不是，这简直是一次毫无责任感的，有违道德的拆卸。  
教授陷入深深的自责，即使对方是擎天柱……哦，他真为自己之前擎天柱已经让无数TF拆过的想法羞愧。不过对于他的受害者而言，看到他皱着眉头脸红发烫可是一桩趣事。  
擎天柱微笑着捧起懊恼的威震天的脸，声音里充满诱惑:“我亲爱的教授，既然你有幸成为第一个享用我接口的TF，不灌满我的次级燃料箱……”暴君凑近威震天，嘴唇几乎要贴上他的，“可不行啊～”  
然后威震天得到了一个深深烙印在他记忆库里的深吻。

等威震天重新上线，他发现门已经被打开了，他的第一反应就是赶快离开。他有些尴尬地收起自己的输出管，看了一眼尚在充电中的擎天柱，整个机体的热量都在顷刻间爬到他的面部装甲上。于是他放弃了一个终结战争的大好机会，任擎天柱毫无防备地倒在那里，自己快速变形飞走了。他根本就没有注意到那位暴君嘴角的笑意。  
威震天离开不久，擎天柱的内置通讯设备响起提示音，他不耐烦地按了下耳机上的接通键。  
“头儿，我们差不多要撤退了，你完事了吗？”  
“闭嘴天火，我的计划当然不会有错，他已经在回去的路上了。”  
“好吧伟大的擎天柱，您找乐子的本领向来一流，不过允许我稍稍提醒您，下次该轮到我和红蜘蛛了。”  
“我记得很清楚！”  
擎天柱蛮横地结束了通话，他还得再充会儿电，但在他进入充电状态前他对下次和威震天的对接已经有了个绝妙的点子……

**Author's Note:**

> 这是邪恶柱子的一个恶作剧~  
> 试着搬文来这里


End file.
